About You Now
(see release history) | Format = Digital download, digital single, CD, 7" vinyl | Recorded = 2007 | Genre = Electropop, pop rock | Length = 3:09 (radio edit) 3:32 (album version) | Label = Island | Writer = Lukasz Gottwald, Cathy Dennis | Producer = Dr. Luke | Last single = "Walk This Way" (2007) | This single = "About You Now" (2007) | Next single = "Change" (2007) }} "About You Now" is a 2007 single by English girl group Sugababes, written by Cathy Dennis and producer Dr. Luke for the group's fifth studio album, Change (see 2007 in music). The song is the album's opening track, and was released as its leading single between September and October 2007. Upon its release, the song became the group's highest-charting single since 2005's "Push the Button," reaching the top of the charts in Hungary and the UK, as well as the top 10 in Austria, Germany, Ireland, Norway, Poland, Spain, and others. An acoustic version of the song appears as a bonus track on the group's sixth studio album Catfights and Spotlights (2008). Release and reception The song itself combines "pop," "rock" and "electro," much like other songs produced by Dr. Luke. The album version, which is used in the music video, is longer than the radio version and includes an extra verse by Berrabah and an extra bridge by Buchanan. On 8 September 2007, Sugababes performed "About You Now" live on Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway. "About You Now" received extremely positive reviews from both critics and fans. PopJustice described the song as a "pop-electro-rock masterpiece."Notes on the new Sugababes single. PopJustice. The blog's author Peter Robinson also stated that it "wasn't trying to be clever and was simply an amazing pop song." Alex Fletcher of Digital Spy said "the lyrics are Waterman-esque perfect pop with the added spice of Sugababes kinkiness."Sugababes: 'About You Now' Digital Spy. In January 2008 "About You Now" was nominated for a BRIT Award for Best British Single.http://www.brits.co.uk/nominations/40/ brits.co.uk Chart performance "About You Now" was released in the United Kingdom on 17 September 2007, debuting on the UK Singles Chart at number thirty-five on 23 September 2007 after the release of the remix package for legal download. A week later the official download of the song was released, and it climbed a record 34 places to the top of the chart, which was later outdone by Pink's "So What" which climbed 37 places. This feat made the Sugababes only the fourth act and second British act (behind Mika and his single "Grace Kelly") to chart at number-one on download sales alone, thus making it the group's sixth number-one single domestically.Sugababes – Chartography. aCharts.us. Retrieved 31 December 2007. The single spent four weeks at the top, surpassing the success of their previous biggest hit, 2005's "Push the Button." According to VH1, it was ranked both the sixth most-downloaded and sixth best-selling single in the UK in the year of 2007.BBC – Radio 1 – Chart Show – The UK Top 40 Singles As of 31 December 2008, "About You Now" has sold 469,897 copies in the UK, and has become the girls' best selling single. In Ireland, "About You Now" debuted at number ten on the Irish Singles Chart on downloads alone. A week later, it climbed to number five with the physical release, and later peaked at number two for two weeks, becoming the Sugababes' fourth single to peak on particular position. In Austria, it debuted at number 13 on the Austrian Singles Chart where it peaked at number 4 in its third week, becoming the band's third biggest hit there after "Push the Button" and "Overload". "About You Now" saw similar success in Germany where it also peaked at number four on German Singles Chart, eventually becoming the Sugababes' third biggest hit there, again behind "Push the Button" and "Overload". On the Australian ARIA chart, the song peaked at number 57. In New Zealand despite spending 21 weeks on the charts, it only managed to peak at 18. This song peaked at MTV Adria Top 20 Chart At Number 2. In Serbia, song was two weeks number one on KG9 flash list. It was revealed on 30 December 2009 that "About You Now" is the 98th best-selling song of the decade on Nihal's Radio 1 show. As well as this, PPL’s music reporting department compiled the top 50 tracks of the decade based on the number of plays on UK radio, television, online and in public, where "About You Now" was placed 5th. On 13 July 2008, "About You Now" re-entered the UK Singles Chart at No. 48, moving to No. 34 the next week after being prominently featured in an episode of Hollyoaks. This version, recorded for Radio 1's Live Lounge, was used for the funeral of Max Cunningham. Music video The music video for "About You Now" was directed by Marcus Adams and shot on 24 August 2007 at the Festival Hall in Waterloo in London, England. Although various pictures of the clip were leaked on the net the following days, it was not until 6 September the full video made its world premiere via internet. By 7 September 2007 the video had also debuted on music channels. The video is dedicated to the late Tim Royes, who directed the videos for the Sugababes's 2006 singles "Red Dress" and "Easy." The music video is also their most watched on YouTube, with views of over 15 Million *The Nokia 7500 Mobile Phone is used by the two actors in the video, The male actor has the black model whereas the female actor has the white model. Tracklisting ; UK CD1 # "About You Now" Edit – 3:09 # "Rocks" Live Session – 3:03 ; UK CD2 # "About You Now" Version – 3:32 # "About You Now" 'Dirtypop' Remix – 4:48 # "About You Now" & Hill Remix – 5:51 # "In Recline" – 3:26 ; UK 7" # "About You Now" Version – 3:32 # "About You Now" Sell Out Remix – 5:23 Release history Charts Year-end charts 2007 2008 Decade-end charts 2000-2009 Official versions and appearances These are the official versions and remixes and the release they appear on, of "About You Now". Cover versions Miranda Cosgrove version Nickelodeon star Miranda Cosgrove covered "About You Now" on the iCarly soundtrack. It was released as the third single from the soundtrack on February 5, 2009. The original lyrics were slightly altered to be made more suitable due to Cosgrove's younger audience. Cosgrove's version was promoted heavily on Nickelodeon, where the music video was played during commercial breaks. "About You Now" was featured on the hit compilation album, Now That's What I Call Music! 30.http://www.nowthatsmusic.com/ "About You Now" was met with generally positive reception, critically and commercially. In the US, the single has become her highest peaking song to date, reaching a height of 47 on ''Billboard's'' Hot 100 singles chart. It is also her first single to chart in the United Kingdom, where it debuted and peaked at number 79 on the official singles chart. The song was heavily promoted by Cosgrove. During her first ever live performance, Cosgrove performed the song at the 2009 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Paradehttp://popdirt.com/miranda-cosgrove-at-the-macys-thanksgiving-day-parade/70410/ In another promotional attempt, on February 5, 2009, Cosgrove released a promotional extended play, titled after the song. The EP, which released exclusively onto iTunes, featured remixes of "About You Now" and "Stay My Baby", "F.Y.I." and "Party Girl". Aside from this performance, Cosgrove also performed the song on The Today Show on September 6, 2010, along with future single "Kissin' U", and an unreleased track, "BAM", both off of her debut studio album Sparks Fly released on April 27, 2010. Background Cosgrove's musical career first began with her recording the theme song of the Nickelodeon television series iCarly called "Leave It All to Me," on which Cosgrove stars as the title character on the show. The song features her former Drake and Josh cast mate Drake Bell, and was written by Michael Corcoran, one of Bell's band members. Following the success of iCarly, Columbia Records released a soundtrack album of the show on June 10, 2008. The soundtrack album included "Leave It All to Me", "Stay My Baby", "About You Now" and "Headphones On". Cosgrove stated, "Before that, I didn't see myself making an album, but when I spent time in the studio doing the theme song and saw how much fun it was, I wanted to go back."Miranda Cosgrove Makes Sparks Fly With Top 10 Debut Billboard.com In July 2008, she officially announced plans for a debut album, stating that the album was "different" from her contributions to the ''iCarly'' soundtrack, with her "co-writing and getting really into it," and saying that "I'm playing a character on iCarly, but this shows more of myself. Some people might think I'm just another actress putting out an album, but I wanted to prove that I'm more than that." The album took two years to make, with Columbia Records' marketing manager Chris Poppe stating in May 2010 that "Miranda started working on album at 14, and she's 16 now. The difference between those two ages is huge, and the songs have had to grow along with her." On February 5, 2009, Cosgrove released her debut solo recording; the 5-song EP About You Now exclusively onto the iTunes store. The EP included the title track "About You Now", a remix of it, a remix of "Stay My Baby", "F.Y.I." and "Party Girl". Music video The music video, directed by Billie Woodruff premiered on Nickelodeon on 5 December 2008, following the premiere of Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh.http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20243679,00.html?xid=rss-fullcontent It features Mexican singer Diego González as her love interest Official versions The original version was included on the ''iCarly'' soundtrack, while both the original and Spider Remix versions were included on the EP. *"About You Now" – 3:10 *"About You Now" (Spider Remix) – 3:24 Chart performance Cosgrove's version of "About You Now" peaked at number forty-seven on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. In terms of chart performance, this is her most successful single to date. Other covers The original version performed by the Sugababes was a massive hit throughout the UK and Europe. The popularity of the song compelled many artists from all different genres from all over Europe to do their own versions. Below is a list of some of the most notable covers. *An acoustic, slower composition was first covered by YouTube musician Martina (a.k.a. giftofmelody);Martina's original composition on YouTube. this inspired the subsequent Radio 1 Live Lounge version found on the commercial CD single, "Changes".Interview snippet of the Radio 1 session. *Rachel Tucker performed this song on the first week of live shows, on BBC1's I'd Do Anything. *The Saw Doctors covered this song on The Podge and Rodge Show on 12 February 2008. Released as a charity single – all proceeds go towards cystic fibrosis, it has reached the top of the Irish Singles Chart. * The Courteeners performed an acoustic cover version during a BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge session. The song was later released on the commercial CD single for their song "No You Didn't, No You Don't". *A cover of this song is the first single from Timo Räisänens album ......And Then There Was Timo in 2008. *Snow Patrol have performed a cover of this song at Mencap's Little Noise Sessions, live at the Union Chapel on 25 November 2007. The recording was officially released on the 2009 compilation ''Up to Now. *N-Dubz did a cover of the song on their Uncle B Tour. It was in a medley with "With You" by Chris Brown. * The Twins, Nicola & Francine did a cover of the song during the semi-final round of Your Country Needs You, while competing to represent the UK at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009. Subsequently, Jade Ewen who rose to stardom from the same show would go to join the Sugababes in late 2009.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKhOx5pBZ8w External links * [http://www.soundfires.com/reviews/134 Soundfires.com review of "About You Now"] References Category:2007 singles Category:2008 singles Category:Sugababes songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Electropop songs Category:Music videos directed by Bille Woodruff Category:Songs written by Cathy Dennis Category:Songs written by Dr. Luke Category:Songs produced by Dr. Luke de:About You Now es:About You Now (canción) fr:About You Now it:About You Now nl:About You Now (Sugababes) pl:About You Now pt:About You Now sv:About You Now tr:About You Now